


Wild At Heart

by Neverperfectenough



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverperfectenough/pseuds/Neverperfectenough
Summary: A one shot featuring Ryan Suter and Mike Green





	Wild At Heart

It was the night of New Years Eve, and I had to go to a charity event. It wasn’t what I wanted to be doing. I had planned on going home to Madison, Minnesota, so I could party with my best friend Ryan Suter. Of course I’d go to the game before, but that was a different story. But NO, being the coach’s daughter made it impossible to hangout with my friends back home in Minnesota. All because I had to attend charity stuff with the team. I didn’t necessarily like the Capitals, but I didn’t hate them either. Honestly, I hoped HE would be there. We would have no way of knowing, since it was a masquerade event.   
  
“What do I do Ryan? I wanted to come home, you know that. But you know my dad.” I sighed, as I was still upset over the whole thing.   
  
“I know Audrey. I say go and try to find what’s his name-” Ryan was fully aware of what his name was.   
  
“Why do you do this? You know his name Ry.” I heard him get angry.   
  
“Because he’s not good enough for you! You don’t need to be with him!” I rolled my eyes.   
  
“We have been over this! We tried, and it didn’t work out! No one will ever be good enough for you, for me to date.” I hung up on him. I didn’t want us to say stuff we would regret. I wasn’t about to throw him off his game.   
  
I had a few hours until I had to get ready. I was at my house, when I heard a knock on the door.   
  
“What are you doing here?” I let Ryan in.   
  
“I was on the way to see you when you called. Your dad told me it was okay if I went with you to the charity event.” I shook my head, knowing my dad would do something like this.   
  
“Fine, but don’t you dare stop me from finding him. You screw this up for me I will NEVER forgive you.” He nodded, agreeing not to mess things up.   
  
Against my dad’s wishes, I wore a tight, flowing red dress, and a red mask that covered only my eyes. If I was going to suffer, I might as well wear what I wanted. I walked in, and scanned the room. I saw HIM. He had on a blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up. I’d know those tattoos anywhere.   
  
“Mike do you want to get out of here?” I whispered in his ear.   
  
I knew he was uncomfortable. Normally I’d call him Mikey, but I knew that would be a dead give away and I wanted to have a little fun. He took my hand and pulled me to a quieter area.   
  
***Mike’s POV**   
  
I was talking to Brooksy, Nicky, and Erskie, when I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard a voice in my ear. I turned around, seeing a gorgeous woman.   
  
“Mike do you want to get out of here?” She asked me.   
  
After all, I knew I wouldn’t see Audrey here, so what could it hurt right? Audrey was my coach’s daughter and knew she was off limits. It was no secret we would tiptoe around each other. Audrey was the most gorgeous woman I’d ever seen, and she wasn’t fake. She wasn’t using me, because I was Mike Green, Defenseman of the Washington Capitals. From the moment I saw her, I knew I wanted to make her mine, but again her being the coach’s daughter complicated things.   
  
I shook the thoughts of Audrey out of my head. I mean I had a gorgeous woman next to me, and I wasn’t going to be hung up on someone I couldn’t have.   
  
“So you know my name..what’s your name sweetheart?” I laid on the Greenie charm.   
  
“You’ll have to find out. I’m not that easy” She said in a seductive voice. ‘damn it, this is going to be hard’ I thought to myself.   
  
“Tell me, do you work for the team?”   
  
“You could say that. Yes. And no I can’t tell you what I do. It would be a dead give away.” It’s like she was reading my mind. Damn this woman was good.   
  
“What do you say we get out of here? I don’t think anyone would miss us.” She got up and pulled me out into the lobby.   
  
“Better Mike?” She smiled. I knew I recognized that voice. I pushed her into the elevator, kissing her neck gingerly making my way up to her lips. I poured everything I had into that kiss.   
  
“Wow…” was all she could say.   
  
“Admit it, you like it better than Crosby.” I whispered in her ear, knowing I just won. She pushed me away, and she looked shocked.   
  
* **Back to Normal POV**   
  
I knew this was wrong, going to a room with Greenie but hey, I had a crush on him and he looked damn good tonight.   
  
“Admit it, you like it better than Crosby.” He whispered in my ear.   
  
“Whoa..how did you? I NEVER gave it away.” I took my mask off.   
  
“You never answered me baby.” I rolled my eyes.   
  
“First off, I haven’t kissed Crosby in a long time! Like fucking high school long time. And second of all, who the hell cares?!” By this time he had picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and went to his room.   
  
“I will still like the Wild. They will ALWAYS be my favorite team. Brooksy, Nicky, Erskie and you can’t change my mind!” He had that smirk on his face that he had when he was challenging me.   
  
“Want to bet princess?” He leaned in and kissed me. To say the moment got heated quickly was an understatement.   
  
A few months later, Mike and I were still hiding our relationship from my father and the boys, or so we thought. Some of the guys kept hinting that they knew. And most of them were still trying to convert me to a full Capitals fan. Yes, I liked them, and supported my boyfriend, and participated in WAG events, but in my heart I was still a diehard Wild fan. I was sitting in the family room, when Brooks Laich picked me up and took me into the medical room.   
  
“Brooksy! Put me down!” I started hitting him.   
  
“Calm down princess, I’m not going to hurt you.”   
  
As soon as he put me down, I saw Mike.   
  
“Good game baby.” I knew he was mad at how he played, even if they won. He leaned down to kiss me, but instead he picked me up, and brought me to the middle of the family room. He then preceded to tickle me.   
  
“Admit it, the Caps are your new favorite team and you love us!” I knew me going nuts tonight wasn’t going to stay quiet.   
  
“You’re not too bad..” I was not going to admit it to him, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to admit it to the whole team.   
  
It was 24 guys against me, so I gave in.   
  
“Okay, okay you all win.” I sighed, knowing I’d never live this down.   
  
“The Capitals are my favorite team.” I whispered.   
  
“You’re going to have to be louder than that babe. I don’t think Erskine and Backstrom can hear you in the back.” Mike said.   
  
I rolled my eyes. “Fine.. THE CAPITALS ARE MY NUMBER 1 FAVORITE TEAM!” There, I admitted it, finally.   
  
  
*********************************************************************

  
  



End file.
